Retailers routinely display relatively small, portable electronic items of merchandise, such as mobile (e.g. cellular) telephones, media players, handheld game consoles, personal data assistants (PDAs), global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, handheld digital cameras and video recorders, tablet computers, e-readers and the like, for customers to examine before making a purchase. Retailers often desire the electronic item of merchandise to be powered so that the customer can operate the merchandise to evaluate its operating features. At the same time, retailers do not want the item of merchandise to be stolen or removed from the display area by an unauthorized person. Accordingly, retailers operably couple the electronic item of merchandise to a merchandise security device including a power cable that provides power to the merchandise.
Known merchandise security devices have included a sensor housing configured to be attached to a relatively flat surface of an electronic item of merchandise by a layer of an adhesive, such as double-sided tape. The sensor housing contains a sensor, for example a proximity switch, limit switch or the like, and sensor electronics for monitoring a secured (i.e. non-alarming) state of the sensor and an unsecured (i.e. alarming) state of the sensor. A power cord electrically couples the sensor housing to an external source of electrical power, and optionally, to an alarm module containing alarm electronics for activating an audible and/or visible alarm in response to an unsecured state of the sensor monitored by the sensor electronics. A separate power adapter cord extends between the sensor housing and a power input port provided the electronic item of merchandise to provide electrical power at an appropriate operating voltage for the merchandise. As required, voltage regulating and/or power management electronics are provided in the sensor housing or the alarm module for adjusting the voltage supplied by the external power source to the proper operating voltage for the electronic item of merchandise.
As will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, the sensor housing containing the sensor, sensor electronics, optional voltage regulating and/or power electronics as well as means for electrically connecting the power cable to the power adapter cord can be somewhat large in comparison to the dimensions of the electronic items of merchandise that retailers presently display on a merchandise security device. Furthermore, it is anticipated that the dimensions of the types of electronic items of merchandise typically displayed by retailers will become even smaller in the future. At the same time, retailers desire for customers to see more of the electronic item of merchandise being displayed and less of the merchandise security device. One approach to reducing the visibility of the merchandise security device is to remove the sensor and the sensor electronics from the sensor housing. Eliminating the sensor and the sensor electronics from the sensor housing can be accomplished by combining the power cable and the separate power adapter cord into a single alarming power cable that is operably coupled to an alarm module configured to activate an audible and/or visible alarm in the event that the alarming power cable is cut, severed or removed (i.e. unplugged from the power input port of the electronic item of merchandise).
An alarming power cable also obviates the need for any means for electrically connecting the power cable to the power adapter cord, as well as the need for the sensor housing itself. However, an alarming power cable introduces a disadvantage to the merchandise security device that was not previously encountered. Specifically, the strain applied to the alarming power cable when a customer extends the cable beyond its elastic length results in an unacceptable stress induced on the power input port of the electronic item of merchandise. The strain applied to the alarming power cable has the potential to not only damage the merchandise security device, but can also destroy the functionality of the power input port of the significantly more expensive electronic item of merchandise. In certain instances, a power cable having increased mechanical strength or an unpowered, high strength mechanical cable may be utilized in place of the alarming power cable. Regardless, the strain applied to the cable will result in a potentially damaging amount of stress induced on the connector port, jack, receptacle or the like.
Accordingly, it is apparent a need exists for managing the strain applied to an alarming power cable of a merchandise security device and the resulting stress induced on a power input port of an electronic item of merchandise. A further need exists for a merchandise security device including an alarming power cable and a means for managing strain applied to the alarming power cable. An additional need exists for a merchandise security device including an alarming power cable and a means for reducing or eliminating stress induced on a power input port of an electronic item of merchandise when strain is applied to the alarming power cable so as to minimize potential damage to the merchandise security device and the power input port of the merchandise.